


#15 Hands

by i am only revolutions (onashtreelane)



Series: Glimpses [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Jensen Ackles - Freeform, M/M, Misha Collins - Freeform, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onashtreelane/pseuds/i%20am%20only%20revolutions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These will generally be very short glimpses into these boys' life. It's my head canon, in little flashes. These come from an old prompt table I completed years ago. As such, they won't be in chronological order. Eventually I will post a page with links the the fics in order.</p>
    </blockquote>





	#15 Hands

**Author's Note:**

> These will generally be very short glimpses into these boys' life. It's my head canon, in little flashes. These come from an old prompt table I completed years ago. As such, they won't be in chronological order. Eventually I will post a page with links the the fics in order.

It's been a long day and even longer night. Jensen's at the table in his trailer. The lights are off, maybe to help him hide. A soft knock at the door, breaks the silence.

He rubs his eyes rougher than he should. "Come." 

It's Misha, blue eyes quiet and soft all around. He takes the chair across from Jenson, and sits still, waiting, hands folded. 

"I got a text from D," Jen says, looking at the table top. He follows the grain of the wood with a finger nail, a nervous gesture. 

Misha swallows, apprehensive. "What did she say?" 

Jensen doesn't answer right away, isn't sure how to. He clenches his jaw willing himself to say, but unable to form words. 

"Jen," Misha starts, almost pleading "What is it? What did she say?" His own tone a bit tighter, less calm, worried. 

Misha takes Jen's hand, the one moving on the table, and holds it still. This snaps Jensen to reality, green eyes meeting blue. 

"She said it was all right." 

Misha swallows again, lips tight in line. 

"She says she loves me, and knows..." Jensen pauses, licks his lips, eyes moving away, "that I need you." He can barely say it.


End file.
